The Pursuit of Justice
by CloudHunter1092
Summary: Tony can't help noticing Luke's rage after returning from his quest. Soon Tony is dragged into Luke's plot of revenge against the gods by freeing Momus. Together both half-bloods face countless trials, monsters, and unfortunately for Tony, he must make his choice whether to follow Luke and his sense of justice or turn his back on his half-brother and follow his own beliefs.
1. Chapter 1- Ahh Sweet Ignorance

**Hiya!**

 **Well, here it is my first fanfiction story! I'm still new to and I'm going to apologize now in case I make some mistakes. I'll probably bold my author's notes so they stand out from the rest of the story. Feel free to review my story, and if you have any ideas for where the story can go next, I'm always open to suggestions! I'll try to upload a chapter once a week so look out for chapter two next Friday!**

 **Well without further ado let's start**

 ***Disclaimer- I do not own anything in this story except for my OC, the Percy Jackson universe belongs to Rick Riordan***

Chapter 1- Ahh Sweet Ignorance

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, Luke was ripping off the wooden siding on our poor cabin eleven. I jumped off my bunk. Lucky me, I had only been at Camp Half-Blood for two years, but after some of our campers left when they got older, I stole the top bunk from some unclaimed kid who was next on the waiting list. Evil? Partially, but hey I used to sleep on the floor near the door and I swear, those snakes wouldn't shut up.

Let me explain, I'm a half-blood son of Hermes, God of travelers, merchants, thieves and many more! Hermes has a caduceus which is his symbol of power. The caduceus is basically a big stick with wings and two snakes (I know sounds so magical) I assume because the snakes are part of his symbol of power I can understand what most snakes are saying, and believe me it gets really annoying.

Imagine hearing, "Rats, I want rats" or "Human toes taste really good" or even "I'm right outside the window" in the middle of the night.

Just so you know snakes are real attention hogs, (even more so than the Aphrodite campers) and, unfortunately, snakes like to spout random words out of their mouths so you know where they're hiding even when you don't want to know. Thanks Dad! I wonder if Athena's kids can hear what owls or olive branches are saying. Huh, I'm going to have to ask Annabeth later.

As I walked towards the door of the cabin I nearly tripped on some camper's stuff. Recently we had an influx of unclaimed campers make it to Camp Half-Blood and unfortunately for the Hermes cabin, that meant things were getting even more cramped.

"Hey Luke, I can't help noticing you seem a little, um, agitated."

I tried not to avert my gaze when he looked at me. I didn't want to make him angry because there was this giant gash that ran up from his jaw to his right eye. Luke had recently come back from a quest to retrieve the golden apple from some giant dragon in some magical garden. He didn't tell me the details, but I assumed the dragon got ahold of him and slashed up his face. Luke was by far the coolest guy I'd ever met, and I was super happy when it turned out I was his half-brother. But every since he came back from his quest he seemed to have changed. He seemed to radiate a quiet anger, and by saying the wrong thing he could easily turn on you.

He sat down and motioned for me to sit down next to him, so I did

"Shouldn't you be picking strawberries with the rest of the cabin?" Luke asked me.

"Well yeah, but I didn't want to, so I left. And we're in the same cabin so shouldn't you be there as well?"

Luke snickered, but his face quickly hardened.

"I'm sick of this place" Luke started. "Look around Tony, everyone at this camp pities me. This camp is just a reminder that I failed my quest. It was a job that someone already had completed, but I couldn't do it, and that means I'm not even as strong as the heroes before me. I was used Tony, Hermes only sent me to be an entertainment for the gods. I don't want to be used like that."

Every time Luke said Hermes's name it was if he was spitting vile poison. I stretched my legs out. I didn't know how Luke felt, personally I'd never hated the gods because they'd never done anything to me. I didn't know Hermes's true intentions, but I doubted he sent Luke on a quest just to be entertainment. Mind you I didn't know my father all that well, I'd only met him once, and I don't even remember it that well, I was trying not to let myself be killed by fire-breathing demons.

"Man Luke," I said, "I don't know how you feel, the gods have never done anything to me so I don't hate them but I don't worship them either."

"That's the point," Luke said

I stared blankly at him, "I'm. wait.. What?"

"What I mean is the gods have never done anything for you. Hermes is our father and he's never helped us like fathers should. How many times have you asked him for help and he never answered. He abandoned me. He abandoned us.

I could tell Luke was getting really angry he never ranted this long. I was getting into dangerous territory. Was his resentment reasonable, yeah, I kind of agree with some of what he said.

"Hey," I said, "Hermes didn't abandon us. You know how I know that because every year on our birthdays he sends Hermes shipping express coupons. Buy one get one free multi-vitamins, Prime membership- deliveries in only five minutes!"

When in doubt try to make a situation funny. Note to self when Luke is angry, don't use humour.

"Tony, did those coupons ever save your life when you ran away from home and travelled to Camp Half-Blood?"

I must have looked hurt because Luke apologized for bringing that subject up. We sat in silence for a few minutes before Luke started up again.

"All I'm saying is the gods could spend five seconds out of their schedules to at least claim their kids and let them know that they were wanted. Sometimes I just feel like Olympus needs to be torn down brick by brick and be rebuilt, better than before."

"Careful what you say, Luke," I said as thunder rolled in the distance.

As if to prove his point he ripped off another chunk of wood off of the cabin and chucked it on the ground. What Luke said really creeped me out. I had never hated the gods that much. Sure, I felt miffed sometimes when our cabin was filled to the brim with unclaimed kids, or when I really needed Hermes's help and he never answered my prayers. But tear down Olympus brick by brick angry. Nah, I don't think I've ever felt that angry in my life. Well maybe once, but unless that woman is here, I'll never feel that mad again.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and I could just make out the sounds of the lava climbing wall. Man, I hate that thing. Silence.

Serious situations really start to creep me out. One time Clarisse was trying to be super serious like, and I was messing around, like usual, and so she dyed my blonde hair green for like three weeks. Oh, but I got back at her by cursing her so every time she opened a bag of skittles she would only get purple ones. I don't think she ever found out it was me. Petty? Yes maybe. I've heard that my sharp nose and upturned eyebrows suit me, apparently, they make me look mischievous, and if that's what the ladies want then, hey, I can't complain now can I?

Anyway, Luke was staring all forlorn like, and I was getting really fidgety, so I proposed that we go to the arena to sword fight. Haha, what was I thinking. Me, plus Luke, plus swords, equals ouchie.

As we walked down towards the arena, I couldn't help noticing all the stares we were getting. Some campers I didn't know too well apologized to Luke. He smiled at them, but I could tell it was a forced smile. Under that mask was someone who was really angry. And guess who was the lucky guy he got to take his anger out on with swords. Lucky Me. Yay!

When we finally arrived at the arena I unsheathed my two wicked cool celestial bronze daggers. I know what you're thinking, two why does he have two daggers that makes no sense. My logic, two heads are better than one, two apples are better than one, two packages of skittles are better than one, so logically two daggers are better than one. Except I can't hold a shield with both my hands busy, and that totally weakens my defense. Don't tell anyone, but the real reason I use two daggers is because I'm physically too weak to hold a shield and move at the same time. If I'm holding a shield I kind of just stand there like a turtle.

What I lack in strength, however, I make up for in speed so most of the time I never get hit by anything. Unless I'm not paying attention. Speed is way cooler than physical strength anyway, I can zoom past people and be all like whoosh, bam, zap, pow, and no one sees me coming. I'm also really good at poker because I totally don't cheat or anything like that, Nah, that would be like stealing, and stealing is bad. You detect sarcasm right? Okay good, moving on…

Unfortunately for me, Luke is a well-rounded swordsman. He's quick, physically strong, and cunning. I dodged his swipes by jumping backwards for a few minutes, but I didn't want to attack him just yet, or he would disarm me. Sadly in a couple of minutes, he had disarmed me anyways and had jabbed me in the left arm.

"Oww," I whined.

Luke sighed, "Geez Tony you need to stay focused or you're going to get killed by some monster in a mere matter of seconds. Let's try that again."

And so that was the tale of how poor Anthony Carelli, was stuck sparring with some terrifying, sword-obsessed monster until he was saved by a heroic centaur ringing the dinner bell.

We headed back to the cabin. I pulled on a new orange camp-half blood shirt and fell into line. Luke the counsellor was at the front of the line, as he was the oldest and had been here the longest. He had only been here for three years, and apparently before Luke came a lot of the older demigods left the cabin to pursue their own dreams in life. It was kind of weird, the older demigods just left in waves and never came back.

Behind Luke was Ethan Nakamura, an angry unclaimed kid who had only been here a few months before me. He was the one who I stole the bunk from. Behind Ethan were a few Hermes kids, Chris Rodriguez, and Kiara Fallaway and then a bunch of unclaimed kids who I didn't know very well.I know I know, they were in the same cabin, but I usually hung out with the Hermes kids. The unclaimed always seemed so sad and depressed and like I said before I'm not good in serious situations.

I was behind Kiara, as I had been here for two years, I first came when I was thirteen. I barely survived my journey to camp, (how was I supposed to know that cell phones attracted monsters?) I'm just saying a guidebook called _So you have learned you are a demigod: a survival guide,_ would really have helped me. Behind me were Connor and Travis Stoll, pranksters extraordinaire, sometimes I joined in on their pranks sometimes I didn't. After Connor and Travis were a bunch of unclaimed kids that I rarely talked to. Finally, towards the end of the line, there were some other Hermes campers too, Tom Wilder, Amy Cooper, and Maria Lionetti. Finally at the end of the line was a little girl named Crystal. She had just come to camp last week. I called her Chi because it was a cute name and she had the cuteness power of a fluffy puppy in a meadow full of sunflowers. Overall there were about twenty-five campers in the Hermes cabin.

Looking at Chi I felt kind of bad, she looked out of place and confused in our rowdy cabin. Luke's words echoed in my mind and for a moment I felt angry. I really did wish the gods paid more attention to their children, I hoped the unclaimed kids were able to find where they belonged.

As we walked to the dining hall, I waved to my fellow campers. First Clarisse, she scowled and smashed her fists together. Yay, I was totally looking forward to capture the flag tomorrow. Then I waved to Will Solace and Lee Fletcher they smiled and waved. The Apollo cabin was the second largest cabin compared to ours. Then I saw both Silena Beauregard and Charles Beckendorf. Silena was the nicest , and most beautiful Aphrodite camper, and Charles was almost as cool as Luke. Keyword almost. Then I saw Annabeth, she smiled and waved at me then she waved to Luke. I looked up at Luke and saw him smiling.

When I sat down at the overcrowded Hermes cabin, I ordered sprite to fill in the goblet. It was so magical. First there was nothing and then poof. Mr.D gave his half-hearted announcements. I wasn't really listening. And then Chiron came up and said something that shocked me.

"Dear campers unfortunately due to reasons I won't expand on tonight." I saw Luke's face stiffen. "No campers will be allowed to leave on que-"

Yells of protest broke out between the cabins. Clarisse looked like she wanted to pummel someone in the face, even more so than usual. I looked over at Annabeth, she looked extremely frustrated and upset. Luke wouldn't meet my eyes, I wondered what had gone so wrong on his quest. And me, I felt kind of disappointed, I had wanted another chance to prove myself in the mortal world, I had a hard time getting here and I wanted to make sure that if I was ever forced to leave I would be able to protect myself.

Campers were calling out others and blaming them for this. I ducked to avoid a plate being thrown at our table. Chiron gave up on trying to control the campers and instead sat down, he waited until eventually, everyone calmed down. And believe me that took a long time, but finally hunger overtook everyone and even Clarisse sat down.

When everyone finally settled down we raised a toast to the gods, and wood nymphs walked up and down the tables. Barbeque and various fruits were on their serving plates. Unfortunately for my growling stomach, I had to wait a bit longer before I could eat. I walked towards the fire in the center of the pavilion and tossed in some watermelon. I wasn't feeling too generous.

"Hermes," I said and the fire flared up. Finally, I dug into my meal. Luke scolded me to eat slower but all that sword fighting really tired me out. Note to self, never offer to spar with Luke unless situation is dire. There wasn't much talking during dinner, I guess everyone was really distraught that there wouldn't be anymore quests. Chiron didn't even give us a reasonable answer as to why. People were looking at Luke, something must have gone terribly wrong, but he wouldn't tell me anything.

After dinner, we met up with Annabeth and her siblings to discuss capture the flag tactics. When you first look at Annabeth she seems like the classic sweet and charming girl with blonde hair and a sweet smile. When you get to know her, however, you soon realize she's an evil genius at planning battle strategies, and revenge for those who stand in her way.

The United Alliance of the Athena cabin, Hermes cabin, as well as the Apollo cabin always meet up by the lake. Usually Luke and I represent the Hermes cabin, (because I have nothing better to do than attend these meetings). Even though we had a three-week winning streak, no one seemed to be in a joyful mood because of the news at dinner. As we discussed battle tactics I frowned when Annabeth mentioned I would be the decoy.

Unfortunately for me, I'm always the decoy. I have a strange suspicion Annabeth thinks it's funny when I totally panic because the Ares kids are terrifying.

Let me summarize my role. Luke and the attack force head into enemy territory one way. I go the other way sometimes I bring along the Stoll Brothers. I scout around until I find the flag. Then I act like a total idiot and attract the attention of the guards. The Ares kids are all brute force and stuff so they don't exactly notice how almost every time, honestly, EVERY TIME, I do the same thing. Then I panic because I suck at combat and they have magical spears that shoot lightning, and fire, and apple cores (long story), and so I run screaming through the woods. They follow me, and Luke sneaks in and gets all the glory. I know right so heroic, Tony the best distraction, the false alarm, the red herring. Aww don't be jealous I know you want my job too. And so we win usually unless the attack force gets lost, that's happened before. I have another hunch that Annabeth always puts Luke in charge of the main attack force so he gets all the glory. Aww so cute Annabeth cares about him.

"Aww come on Annabeth, not again." I groan.

She smiles at me sweetly.

"But Tony you're so good at your job." She blinks innocently at me. Then smirks. Aha! see what I told you evil genius

Does it bother me that she's probably way smarter than me? Yes, yes it does. I've existed in this world for five years longer than she has and technically I should have accumulated more knowledge than her but she still beats me in all those trivia games. Unfortunately for me there's no way to get back at Annabeth, because one, she's way smarter than me, and two, Luke would pummel me into the ground.

Oh but I can ruin her plan, I wonder how mad that'll make her. I decide to leave Luke with Annabeth.

"Aren't you coming to the campfire?" Luke asks me

"Nah, too tired, see you later." I answer

Both Annabeth and Luke wave goodbye and I head back the the cabin. I get back before most of the other campers, except Ethan of course. I ignore Ethan's death stares as I crawl into my bunk. Every muscle in my body relaxes as my head hits the pillow and I fall asleep for the night. Usually I dream, well most half-bloods do. Apparently those dreams are really important, and they can tell us things, but usually they're just annoying. Lucky for me I didn't dream anything tonight, I was hoping for a peaceful sleep. Until I'm awoken by a very loud, obnoxious snake. All I can hear is this loud, Hissing, sound. I try to ignore it but it won't go away. I must have been making a lot of noise because Chris chucks his pillow at me.

"Tony what are you doing," Chris whisper-shouts

"You hear that too right?" I reply

"Dude just ignore it. And give me my pillow back"

I chuck it across the room. I try to ignore the super rude snake. Usually, I can't hear them from the top bunk but this one really wants attention.

" _Hey wake up, wake up. I want a rat. Give me a rat. Or a guinea pig. Guinea pigs taste good. But not a real pig, real pigs are too big. I once had a cousin eat a real pig. He couldn't move for a week. Hey, can you hear me… Hello, Hello, I don't like being ignored. HELLO hiss hiss hiss hiss_ "

I look down to make sure Connor and Travis aren't pranking me. They've done that before, okay a lot of times before.

The snake keeps rambling on and on. I groan and jump off my bunk almost crushing Maria underneath me. I apologize and exit the cabin careful not to step on anyone else. I'm about to wring that stupid snake's neck until I hear a shuffling sound that was most definitely not the snake.

I jump behind the cabin. And peek around it. I unsheath my dagger and am about to rush forward until I notice it's just Luke. But what's he doing. I can't help but eavesdrop a little.

Hey, it's in my blood, I'm supposed to be mischievous. Hermes God of thieves, I'm just stealing information. There we go situation justified. Anyway as I approach from behind like I'm some creepy assassin I notice two things.

One Luke is talking to himself, and two he's still asleep. He's sleepwalking. I can't hear what Luke is saying but he mutters something about freeing the imprisoned one. I can't hear much so I move closer but still, all I can make out is something about God of satire. Man, I really need to turn down my music when I'm listening to it. Eventually, that pesky snake starts to hiss again and I give up. Eh, Luke must have eaten too much barbeque and now he's going slightly insane. No big deal. He first ran away from home when he was nine and survived and even made it to Camp Half-Blood while being chased by hordes of monsters. Nothing can hurt him, he'll be fine.

"Hey what do you want." I whisper-shout at the snake

" _Were you not listening, I want something to eat I'm hungry."_

"Go get something yourself." I mutter.

" _I'm a poisonous, dangerous, venomous, python so you better help me or I'll bite you."_

As if to prove his point, the snake appears out of a pile of leaves. I can't tell in the light but I'm pretty sure that the snake was just trying to intimidate me. Figures. Although he his pretty long and fat. I look closer and see that this snake has got really, really sharp teeth. I get an idea.

"Hey buddy, I'm going to call you-" I rack my mind for some snake names, "Um Gary."

Gary hisses angrily.

" _Why that name"_

"It suits you." I pick him up and walk towards the Ares cabin.

" _Where are you taking me?"_ The snake hisses and tries to wriggle out of my grip. I sneak behind the cabin

"Hey Gary, there are some really big rats in here. They hang around on the bunk beds. If you see anything move it's probably a rat so you should bite it."

Gary hisses excitedly. And slithers off. Oh, wait until Connor and Travis hear about what I just did. I hope Clarisse wakes up with a big swollen nose, that'll show her not to dye my hair.

I sneak back to the cabin and flop into bed.

Ahh yes, sweet ignorance. If only I had known what was coming my way tomorrow, maybe I could have at least had time to order those Hermes multi-vitamins I was going to need them. Things were about to get real.


	2. Chapter 2- I'm Doomed

Chapter 2- I'm Doomed

"Hey Tony, Tony, wake up." A small high-pitched voice called.

I groaned, and rolled over, nearly falling off my bed. "What's up." I yawned.

"Have you seen Luke?" the little voice answered, it sounded almost scared

I lept off my bunk onto the wooden ground. I looked around. Huh, that was weird, where was he.

"I'm sure he's just doing head counselor stuff, what do you need Chi?" I turned to face the little girl. Her long black hair went down to her shoulders. I had to bend down to look at her eyes, which were a warm hazelnut brown. However today her eyes were red and puffy as if she had been crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" I bent down to talk to her.

"Capture the flag is today isn't it?" she sniffed. "But I'm scared, I don't know how to fight, I was hoping Luke could help me."

I sympathized with the little girl. I remembered my first capture the flag game. I was terrified out of my mind, even though I was only on defense. Why was everyone carrying swords, and spears and stuff? WHY DID SOME OF THEM SHOOT LIGHTNING? Eventually, I got used to it and thought it was totally cool. Mind you, I was thirteen and Chi was only nine, she'd be scared tonight.

"Aww Chi." I started, " I can teach you some stuff today. Capture the flag is really fun, you get to see everyone's magical items. And don't worry I'll give you a position next to someone strong, like," I looked around and spotted Tom, "Like Tom, he's really strong."

She looked and faced Tom. I gave him the look like you let her get hurt and I will pummel your face in. He got the hint and gave Chi a thumbs up. Tom was the best defenseman in the Hermes cabin. Chi smiled.

"Can you help me after breakfast?" she asked

"Yeah sure, hey what time is it anyway?" I looked around, there were only a few campers left in the cabin, shouldn't we all still be here waiting for breakfast?

"Chiron called an emergency meeting with the head counselors, so breakfast has been delayed, we have some free time." Tom answered as if reading my mind.

Just then, Connor and Travis came rushing in.

"Hey, did you guys hear?" Connor shouted excitedly. "Someone let a snake loose in the Ares cabin!"

Everyone looked at me.

"Don't blame me." I put my hands in the air.

Travis burst out laughing. "Aww man nice one Tony, wish I'd thought of that." He high fived me.

Kiara, another Hermes kid with mid-length brown curly hair rolled her eyes.

"You idiots," she grumbled, "Do you know how mad Clarisse will be with us during Capture the flag? If we lose our winning streak I'm blaming you."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, I'm heading out." And so I left my cabin mates bickering about later tonight. As I stepped outside I was nearly blinded by the sunlight. Geez, Apollo seriously needs to turn down the head lights. I stretched and looked around, some Apollo campers were playing volleyball, while the Demeter cabin were making bright pink lilies grow. I took a step towards the washroom when someone grabbed me from behind.

"Hey, hey Clarisse it wasn't me who did that, honestly." I struggled from the person's grip, assuming it was Clarisse and her cronies.

"And don't you think it would be better to wait until tonight to beat me up anyway? I mean with a spear and stuff, you can stab my insides that would be more painful than beating me up now. Right?" I tried to break away from the person's grip but they pulled me behind the cabin.

"What did you do now Tony?"

I knew that voice, Luke? The person released their gripped, I spun around ready to kick them until I realized it really was Luke.

"Hey why you going around kidnapping people!" I muttered.

Luke looked around as if to make sure no one was listening. His eyes were wild, and he had big bags under them as if he hadn't slept in a while. I remembered last night when he had been wandering around outside.

"I need your help, with something. We need to leave camp." Luke said

"What why, what could be so important that we need to leave camp. And why me. I'm not doing anything until you explain. And besides Chiron said there would be no more quests" I started. I had never seen Luke like this.

"Listen, Tony, I can't explain the whole thing right now, but I need your help because I've only told you and Annabeth how I've felt, you're the only ones who understand, but Annabeth is too young to come on a quest with me."

"A quest to do what?" I asked

Luke took a breath "To free Momus the God of Mockery."

I snickered, "You feeling okay Luke, where'd you come up with this?"

"I'm being serious," Luke snarled

I backed away. And looked into his blue eyes, Luke had never been like this before he almost never got angry unless you brought up something about his father or hurt one of his friends. But ever since he came back from the quest he'd been angrier than I'd ever seen him. That's when it dawned on me, what he had told me yesterday, his rant that just came out of nowhere.

"Are you trying to get back at the gods by freeing this, Momus guy?" I started to get angry. "I don't want to help with something like that, I don't want to have twelve supernatural beings trying to cut my head off."

"Please Tony, think about it," Luke said

"No, I don't want to leave camp, besides you need a prophecy and Chiron will never let you go for something like this."

"Chiron will make an exception for me, I'm the one who caused all of this trouble in the first place he'll let me go, but please Tony think about it."

"No-," but I stopped myself there. Didn't I at least want a little bit to get back at the gods? What had they done for me, or any of us? Right now there were fifteen unclaimed kids in our cabin, and I'm sure we were about to be joined by more. Fifteen kids whose parents didn't give a damn to spend what, ten seconds sending them a sign. Fifteen kids who felt like they'd been abandoned. Hadn't I wanted a chance to prove myself in the mortal world? To prove that I was stronger than I was two years ago? This could be my chance but did I really want to anger the gods. I could stop Luke from freeing Momus but, then I would be betraying my brother, and I didn't want to do that either. But most of all I was afraid to leave camp. Honestly, I was scared of all the monsters, because I simply wasn't strong enough. In the week it took me to first reach Camp Half-Blood, I couldn't sleep because of fear. Everything I did to the monsters had no effect on them. Did I really want to experience all that again?

I felt like some invisible force was stopping me from doing what was right. I just wanted to forget about everything Luke said. Whatever choice I would make, I would end up angering someone, either the gods, by freeing Momus or Luke, by going on the quest and then stopping him from freeing Momus. The feeling that whatever path you choose will be the wrong one is a horrible feeling, it made a giant pit form in my stomach.

"I'll think about it," I stuttered

Luke nodded, "If you're coming then meet be by the big house at midnight."

With that note, he walked off towards the cabin. I stood staring at everything around me. I felt like I was hiding a big secret from everyone, from all my friends. Suddenly the Apollo cabin didn't look so joyful playing volleyball, and all the flowers the Demeter kids were growing looked dull. For once in my life, I felt something I hadn't or pushed away for years. Sadness, guilt, dread. I wanted to push it all away again, everything would okay. I could lie to myself for a few hours, I could delay my decision until later. And so, I walked towards the cabin and got ready for breakfast.

The rest of the day passed in a blur. I taught Chi, how to use a sword and a shield, she learned quickly, although it was hard to find armour that fit her small frame. I couldn't help laughing when I saw that her helmet was way too large for her head, so it slid to the side. She tried to walk in the armour but it was slowing her down so instead of walking she was shuffling. I remembered when I used to look like that when I first came to camp, honestly, I probably still looked like that.

I ran into the Ares cabin and tried not to laugh when I noticed the huge red bite marks all over their faces. Man, I was going to have to reward Gary with a rat after that prank. Unfortunately, my joy was short lived as they glared at me, threatening my very existence. That's when Clarisse came forward, laughed at me, and told me to wait for tonight.

And within a few hours, tonight came. The moonlight cast an eerie glow over the forest, I grabbed my weapons and armour and walked towards the boundary between the camp and the forest. Annabeth was looking over last minute plans and telling everyone their positions. I comforted Chi, and made my way to the front line, next to Luke and some Apollo campers.

"Be careful," Luke said to me, "the Ares campers are planning something, don't do anything stupid."

I looked over at the other side. The Ares team consisted of every cabin except Hermes, Apollo and Athena, although their numbers weren't as large because we had the two biggest cabins. Clarisse was running around yelling at people to be prepared. Just then Chiron came to the front and gave his usual speech of no maiming or no dessert. I had a feeling those rules wouldn't protect me today, I could abort the plan, but I kind of wanted to know what the Ares kids were planning. The flag bearers came up, the blue one for our team, and the red one for Ares. And then the game commenced, everyone ran into the woods.

I saw Luke and his group head to the left, so I went to the right. The woods were creepy at night. The light from the moon cast shadows off the trees and made them look as if they were moving. I could hear monster cries in the distance. I stepped over the creek into enemy territory and decided to find the flag quickly so I could get out of here. I threw my helmet to the ground as it was slowing me down and started to run through the woods, careful not be seen by any guards. I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard talking behind me, only to realize it was just some Aphrodite kids, complaining about how their armour didn't match what they were wearing. I moved out of their line of their view and continued walking forward. The further I ran into the woods, the darker it got as if the moon had just given up trying to light beneath the trees. I could barely see what was in front of me so I had to slow down. I took out one of my daggers, and let the celestial bronze glow illuminate ahead of me. Thinking I would make a good shish-kabob for monsters _, hey look armour included_ , I stumbled my way along until I saw it.

A dull red glow could be seen between the branches of a small tree. They placed the flag in a tree, that would be hard to get with the guards standing below it. According to rules, there could only be two guards protecting the flag. I put my dagger away and let my eyes adjust to the dark. Then I spotted the two Ares kids standing under the tree. Distraction time. I rustled the undergrowth and swore in ancient Greek. I looked back at the guards, nothing, they hadn't even moved an inch. I inched forward and made myself visible to them, and got ready to run. They looked right at me but ignored me. Deciding that they must have gotten used to me, and how I always ran away, I decided to take initiative, I would try and take the flag myself.

I was about to move forward until I felt a sharp jab in my leg that made me double up in pain. My skin felt like it was burning. Impossible there wasn't allowed to be another guard in the area, the rules said there could only be two. Someone picked me up by the back of my armour as if I weighed nothing and brought me to the center of the clearing.

"Did you really think I wouldn't notice what you were doing." A voice I knew shouted out.

"Yes," I muttered.

"Don't take me for a fool Carelli," the voice shouted, "You really are naive if would think something like that."

I looked up and saw I was surrounded by five Ares campers, and in the midst of them stood Clarisse yielding a massive spear, covered in something red. With a lurch I realized that was my blood, how much had I been bleeding? I managed to stand up and look her in the eye.

"You do realize, these three weeks were just a test, don't you?" Clarisse said

"A test for what?" I bit back

"To see how useful you could be. Honestly, you really are stupid if you didn't notice Annabeth was using you, to see how she could use you." Clarisse retorted

"She would never do something like that." I stuttered

"If it means she would win, of course, she would. You could be useful Carelli you're fast, but really all you are is a coward, you hide in the shadows and pull pranks on people, and she knows that. Unfortunately for her, she won't be able to use you anymore."

My stomach lurched, and I realized what she meant, I wouldn't be of any use, she was going to injure me so bad I wouldn't be able to move. Suddenly one of the Ares goons picked me up, I struggled in his grasp but it was no use, his grip was like the claw of a lobster. He kind of looked like one too.

"Think of this as payback for everything you've done Carelli," Clarisse sneered.

"Why did you wait three weeks?" I asked, "Because you weren't smart enough to figure out what I was doing earlier?"

Clarisse snarled. "You can have as many plans as you like in war, but without an army, you can't do anything."

Three weeks, chances to recruit more people to her side. Enough people to delay Luke and his group from getting here for long enough so she could hurt me. I was just a tool to get back at Annabeth, I was just an object, a mere sacrifice. I struggled even more, but my left leg was burning. Clarisse raised her spear, and I panicked. I really was about to become a human shish-kabob. A searing pain hit my chest, and I bit back a scream. I thrust out my right leg out of pain, and because lobster kid was taller, I hit him right between the legs. He doubled over in pain and I took that moment to run.

"You run, Carelli, because that's all you're good for," Clarisse yelled

But I didn't look back, she was right, and that's why it hurt so bad. Because it was the truth. I was a coward. Run, that's all I ever did. For one week that's all, I did when the monsters kept chasing me, run. Whenever I was in a fight, I ran. Whenever I was scared, I ran. Because I lacked strength, I lacked courage, damn it I was just a stupid little kid, thinking I had become stronger when I was just the same person as I was two years ago, a coward. I would never be of use to anyone. I had been used by a ten-year-old girl.

I finally, stopped running when I crossed the stream into our territory, and I doubled over in pain. I clutched my stomach, a large red gash ran across it. I didn't have any ambrosia or nectar with me, so I just sat in front of a tree waiting until the game was over. I didn't pay attention to who won, but I assumed it was our side as cheers broke out. The pain wasn't too bad, it looked worse than it felt, mostly it was just a reminder of my cowardice. I guess that's how Luke felt with his scar, it was just a reminder of his failure. I limped out of the forest and started to head back to the cabin to get my stock of ambrosia, but I was stopped by Luke

"Tony, Tony are you okay?" he grabbed my shoulders and looked at me with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I brushed him off, I wasn't in the mood for talking with him right now.

He bent down and looked at my leg. "You're not okay." He looked around and reached into his bag. I stopped him

"I'm fine" I snapped.

He paused and looked at me. I couldn't look him in the eyes, I was just a failure.

"I'm not talking just about the cuts." He said.

"I'm just rattled, it's fine." And with that, I stalked off into the cabin. He would never understand, he was strong, I'm sure he never felt afraid of anything. I wished I could be like him. I was just so frustrated at myself for never getting stronger. I ate my ambrosia, quickly not bothering to savour it like I usually did. My wounds healed mostly and the pain went away, the only remains of them were a red outline which would fade in a few weeks. I was going to have word with Annabeth.

When I finally found her, she was all alone. I was about to confront her when she turned to face me.

"You have to go on that quest." she said

"So Luke told you then," I muttered. "But what use would he have for a coward like me huh."

Annabeth turned away.

"I don't like being used, or tested or whatever." I snarled

She turned to face me. "Maybe it was wrong to use you like that, to test what you could do, but if you were a real coward you wouldn't have even gone into enemy territory. Maybe you get scared sometimes but we all do, and I'm sorry for not telling you how I needed to learn what use you could be."

Was she trying to trick me? I looked into her grey eyes, no she was telling the truth, I was just an idiot for not noticing it earlier. My anger faded

"So why do I need to go on this quest," I asked her

She sighed sadly, "You know that tree on the border, that used to be a girl, named Thalia. Luke, Thalia and I travelled together-"

"I know that Annabeth," I interrupted

"Well basically," she continued, "We met Luke's father, Hermes one time, and after that encounter, he got angrier and more reckless, I didn't notice it at first, but every monster we came across he would start a fight with. Eventually, we were so overwhelmed we barely made it to Camp Half-Blood, and we lost Thalia on the way. When Luke gets angry, he gets reckless, you can't let that happen, don't let him get hurt."

I stared at her wide-eyed. "Me protect Luke, I'm pretty sure it'll be the other way around,"

Annabeth looked at me with her intense grey eyes. "I'm serious, you have to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. This entire quest is based on anger, he's going to go wrong somewhere, and you, have to be there to make sure it doesn't happen."

I nodded my head, I had made up my mind I would be going on this quest. Whatever decision I had to make, whether for the gods or in Luke's favour, I had to make the right choice. Someone would need to be there with him to make sure he didn't get reckless. I could do that, and besides, I may not be strong enough yet, but this time I would have Luke, and he's strong. I'll be fine

"Annabeth," I started, "The purpose of this quest, what do you think of it?"

"I don't know, but freeing Momus, to anger the gods, doesn't seem like a wise decision."

And with that, she walked off and left me staring into the night.

I packed my bag, I was surprisingly efficient with it, I guess my father being the god of travelers and such. Clothes? Check. Ambrosia and nectar? Check. Swords, toiletries, and sleeping bag? Check, check, check. Magic items? Oh, wait I don't have any. I said goodbye to my friends in the cabin, I lied and told them I was heading home for a bit. I walked towards the big house at midnight and peered inside. To my surprise, Mr.D was nowhere to be seen. Thank the gods, I don't think he would have approved of two demigods bothering him at twelve o'clock. Inside I could see Luke arguing with Chiron. From this angle Chiron looked almost a hundred years older, he kept shaking his head at what Luke was saying, while Luke kept getting angrier.

"Chiron I need to do this, I can make things right," Luke said

"We can't risk any more quests going astray Luke," Chiron sighed

"This is something I have to do," Luke retorted

I walked in at that moment. Luke looked towards me and smiled. Chiron frowned when he saw me.

"Are you going along with this as well, Anthony?" Chiron asked me

"For different reasons, but yes," I responded

I looked him straight in the eyes and willed him to understand what I meant when I said that. Whether I went or not, Luke would still go, I needed to be there to make sure nothing went wrong like it did on his previous quest. I wasn't one hundred percent sure whether I was going to free Momus or not, but I didn't plan on it, I didn't want to anger the gods, the only problem was how I'd not make Luke angry.

"Luke would you please leave the room for a moment," Chiron asked not as a request, but more of an order.

When he left Chiron turned to face me. "There is so much you haven't learned yet Anthony, but I've learned it's best not to tell of a hero's fate, but let me tell you this. Luke's future is dark, and unfortunately, this quest may be the starting point of what turns him to the wrong side."

"What do you mean?" I asked. "I don't understand."

"Little can change a hero's fate. You may have already realized this but you are faced with a great decision. Let me warn you, others may sway your choice, but in the end, think not of yourself or those close to you, but of the decision that will help the greater good." Chiron called Luke back in.

I blinked slowly. Luke, a dark fate? He was my hero, my admiration. How could he turn to the dark side? That's when it dawned on me. Chiron was right, I had even seen it. When Luke came back from his quest he had been angrier, was that his darkness? Would he become even more bitter? I looked helplessly at Chiron but he didn't return my gaze. Luke walked up towards the attic, and without thinking I followed him. I needed to hear the prophecy too. I waited outside the door leading into the attic and pressed my ear against it.

I had heard terrible stories of the oracle and how it drove some people to madness. For once I was glad I was missing out, I really didn't want to see the oracle, but I needed to know what it said. I heard a strange hissing sound and green smoke poured out from under the door. An ancient and creaky voice that sounded suspiciously like a snake started to speak.

" _Two shall travel West to the start of the sea_

 _Soon in their journey those two shall be three_

 _Heroes take heed, a betrayal lies in wait_

 _This foredoomed quest shall start the cursed one's fate_

 _One choice based on Justice alone_

 _Will cause damages too deep to atone_

 _But in the end their cause adrift_

 _Between gods and half-bloods there will soon be a rift"_

I backed away from the door before Luke came out. Foredoomed quest? Yay, we were already doomed. But it wasn't that line that bothered me- a betrayal lies in wait. Could that be me? Was I already betraying Luke by not really wanting to help him? This quest was meant to fail from the beginning, but it had to happen. If there was a prophecy for it than this quest had to happen, and unfortunately for me, I was going to be part of it.

Luke must not have liked what he heard because he didn't tell Chiron the prophecy when he asked him. I didn't tell Chiron either, but I had a feeling he already knew the consequences of this quest

"You ready?" Luke asked me

I nodded my head. I took one final look at Chiron and noticed how sad he looked. I couldn't help wondering how many heroes he had seen take a journey like this before, how many heroes he had trained only to see them fail. And with that, we stepped out the door and into the darkness of night.


End file.
